


Random Supernatural Related (Incomplete) Shorts INCLUDES THE FIRST TEN MINUTES OF A SHERLOCK CROSSOVER EPISODE

by 19BeyondGone49



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Incomplete, Reader-Insert, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19BeyondGone49/pseuds/19BeyondGone49
Summary: This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.ALL ARE INCOMPLETE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Kudos: 5





	1. As Fate Would Have It (Dean and Sam as Angels) "Prolouge"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

The rain was trickling down Bobby’s old pickup truck as it made its way down an old gravel road. With one hand on the top of the steering wheel and the other on his mouth, Bobby allowed his mind to drift from the road ahead to reflecting on his most recent hunt of the supernatural. He just experienced that one hunt that was rumored to stick with you. Normally, death and destruction melt away into the rest of the job; saving people, hunting things, the hunter’s duty to the uninformed world. 

One of his pupils, whose name was John, called him to Lawrence, Kansas under a suspicion that demons were infiltrating the town and planning to attack his house and his wife of five years. Now he is driving the long route back home to rural Montana with a bit in his stomach because of watching John's wife burn into ashes before his eyes. He knew that he could have stopped it. The fire caused half of the town to burn into nothing, making it look like a war zone from one of those old movies that you'd watch in grade school. 

Suddenly, two figures appeared cowering on the shoulder of the road. As Bobby approached them, he saw them take the form of human children. After witnessing multiple demons possess random civilians, including kids, and consume a quiet and nice town in a blaze, Bobby was still on guard. These seemingly harmless kids could be a couple of demons sent to finish him off! 

Soon the two kids were right in his headlights, and Bobby slammed on his breaks. The kids, two boys with burns and scorch marks, stood there grasping onto each other as their lives depended on it. The smaller one was trembling like a neglected puppy with wet locks of hair spewed over his face. The taller one was crying with his face held close to the other boy’s head. There is no way a demon could fake that misery and terror. Bobby's heart leaped in his chest. These boys could have been trying to escape the fire that he caused. The guilt of destroying these boy’s lives consumed him and he did the unthinkable.   
He got out of his truck and bent down to their level. “What're you doing out here in this weather? Do you need a ride?” he asked them. Great, Bob, great, he thought, they think that you are some creepy man trying to take them or something. 

They both nodded and walked towards Bobby. He thought, what am I going to do with them? The police station burned down in the fire station! Hell, the fire station probably burned down!

“Do y’all have a mama or papa in town?” He asked them. The bigger child shook his head and his companion started wailing and buried his face into the other’s chest. 

Then it hit Bobby. He caused these poor boy’s family to be killed, and his shame overtook him. He had to help these kids, undo his sin, even if it meant raising these two boys himself. 

Bobby took the two boys back to his town in Montana where he got custody of them. And they became his sons, his greatest love and joy.


	2. As Fate Would Have it (Sam and Dean as Angels) "Past Hunts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.
> 
> It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.
> 
> ALL ARE INCOMPLETE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

"Dean! Dean! Get your sorry butt back into this truck right now, young man!" Bobby shouted at the older brother as he crept towards the entrance of the haunted house, "Dean!"

Dean wasn't listening. This was the first hunt he has gone on since school got out for the summer and he was pumped. As a rising sophomore, he was full of a sense of indestructibility. 

Bobby yelled at him again, and Dean rolled his eyes and returned back to the truck where his little brother and now adoptive father Bobby was waiting for him. 

"You can't keep doing that every single time we go on a hunt. You need to be mature. This is serious business. You can’t just fool around like some idjit!” Bobby scolded him. 

"Sorry, Bobby. I just can’t wait to get going with this hunt already." Dean responded. Bobby had the two brothers call him ‘Bobby’ so he did not replace their biological father. It was a result of the guilt from the fire. 

"Okay. I forgive you."

Bobby got to the back of his truck and handed Dean an old hunting rifle with rock salt bullets. Sam, the younger brother, hopped out of the back of the truck and eagerly waited for his own gun next to Dean. 

"A Winchester for a Winchester," Bobby said as he handed Dean the gun. He named his sons after his favorite hunting rifle. "Sam, I don't know if you are ready for this big of a gun." He began to hand Sam an old shotgun. "This one will take good care of you," he said with a forced smile as he tried to encourage Sam. 

It didn't take long before Sam started asking questions about the firearm. He was a very curious boy who wanted to know how and why things were the way that they were. Dean was more of a soldier. He followed orders and instructions without question. Bobby appreciated both of the brother's different thinking styles, but it proved to be a double-edged sword because they would butt heads a lot. Bobby never had any siblings, so he figured that it was a sibling rivalry thing. 

"Bobby! Are we ready? Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Dean exclaimed excitedly as he set off to the door of the haunted house. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" he declared as he marched forwards. When he heard this, Sam’s anxiety slipped away and he started to hum the GhostBusters theme song. 

Bobby chuckled to himself and thought, That stupid movie. I ain't never gonna hear the end of it.

"Okay, now boys," Bobby continued, "What is the plan?" He was quizzing them over the instructions that he gave them earlier that day. 

Dean responded with a roll of his eyes, “Search the house, find the body, burn the body, don’t get killed, blah blah blah…” Sam turned towards his brother and elbowed him. 

"She is buried somewhere in this house. We just need to find out where, and then salt and burn her," Dean corrected with a smile, “Simple and as easy as that.” 

Except it wasn't. The house was archaic to the part that it was falling apart. Windows were smashed in, floorboards weak, broken, or missing, the roof was leaking and the floor was damp. The whole thing smelled like mold. 

As they turned into a side room, the floorboards gave out under Bobby, sending him down into the house’s cellar. 

"Stay up there!" Bobby shouted to them. "And stick with each other!" 

“We will!” Sam shouted back. 

“We’ll keep looking for the body!” Dean called down the hole.

Bobby pulled out his EMF reader that was buzzing like crazy. “Where are you…?” He murmured as he walked towards the back wall. Suddenly Bobby got chills. As he exhaled, he could see his breath in the gleam of his flashlight. He raised his gun. I must be close, he thought, she is trying to keep me from burning her remains. 

Then a pounding came from above, and some glass shattering, and then a large thud.   
Bobby whipped around and ran back towards the hole. "Sam! Dean! ” he yelled as he attempted to climb out of the hole. “What is going on up there?" He heard Sam's shotgun went off in what sounded like a room over. 

"Sam! Dean!" Bobby shouted once more as he struggled to heave himself out of the hole. The guns went off again, then one of them jammed. 

Sam yelled, "Bobby! Help! Bobby!" Then a thud caused dust to trickle down from the cellar’s ceiling. Bobby heard Dean grunt and some vases break. 

Fearing for his sons’ lives, Bobby found the strength to thrust himself up and out of the hole. He ran to the brothers and shot the ghost with rock salt. 

"Alright.” He said, trying to hide his nerves, “She'll be back shortly. Are y’all okay? Are ya hurt? " 

“No,” Dean replied as he rolled his shoulder. 

Sam sighed and said under his breath in an embarrassed tone, “I got thrown against a wall.” 

Bobby’s eyes widened, “You did what?” Sam didn’t respond. 

"We really need to find that body,” Bobby said as he shook his head. 

The three started searching around the room. “We know it must be in here somewhere,” Dean explained to Bobby, “because she probably attacked us so we wouldn’t find it.” 

After a little searching in the room, Sam found a hollow wall. 

“Hey!” He called out in an excited whisper and waved his dad and brother over. “Found it! I found it!” 

Then the room temperature dropped several degrees. 

“Oh balls,” Bobby groaned 

They furiously started tearing down the wall. Once they got past the false boards, a shriveled-up corpse of a woman greeted them. Her head was dangling off of her stiff neck and her mouth was wide open revealing a decaying tongue and black teeth. Dean and Sam groaned at the sight. 

Behind them, the floorboards creaked. The three spun around to find the ghost standing in the middle of the room. She shrieked and reappeared directly in front of Bobby and tossed him effortlessly across the room, knocking the air out of him.

“Sam! Dean! Burn it!” He yelled in between gasps. 

It was easier said than done because the ghost was fighting both of the brothers. Dean was pinned to the ground and Sam was furiously trying to get his gun to work. He gave up and jumped onto the ghost’s back, who slammed him into a wall and held him suspended in the air. She glitched off of Dean and raised her hand up, sending Dean to join Sam on the wall. She clenched her fist sending the brothers into a choking fit.

Then she realized that the boys were looking behind her. She twisted around to find Bobby standing by her freshly salted body with a lit match in hand. 

“Nobody, and I mean nobody, ever touches my boys.” He fumed as he dropped the match onto the body, causing it to erupt in flames. 

The ghost wailed as she wasted away to dust. The boys dropped to the ground in a heap. Bobby ran over to them and clutched onto them, and they clung onto him while fighting back tears. He came very close to losing his sons, his boys that he adopted by chance. 

Bobby muttered, “Let’s go home,” and helped them out of the house and to his truck.

_______________________________

It was Sunday evening, around dinner time. Bobby was preparing food for his boys, though they weren't quite sure what it was, they assumed it was some family recipe from Bobby’s mother. Sam was a freshman, and Dean was now a senior. Taking a break from his homework, Dean was watching cartoons on the TV in the living room with Sam flashing notecards for history on the other side of the room. While he was waiting for some of the meal to cook, Bobby came into the living room to spend time with his sons. 

“So, what did y’all learn at school?” He asked them in an effort to start a conversation. 

Dean groaned and turned up the TV’s volume. 

“Hey!” Bobby said as he reached for the remote, “Gimme that!” He turned off the TV. “I’m trying to talk to you.” 

Dean responded, “I learned, yet again, that I hate school and everyone there.” 

Sam put his notecards down and laughed, “Ditto.”

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad,” Bobby chuckled. Sam and Dean turned sharply towards him, suddenly on edge. They made eye-contact with each other and looked at Bobby. 

Bobby sighed, “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah. Definitely. Awful,” the brothers replied in unison.

“I mean, I literally fight supernatural creatures for a living and there we have to ask for permission —which sometimes I am denied— to use the friggin’ bathroom,” Dean growled. 

“And,” Sam added, “just the other day some kid broke into my locker and ate all of my food that was in there. And left the trash in there.”

“Oh, the horror,” Bobby replied sarcastically. The brothers responded with a playful scowl. 

Dean turned the TV back on, which was now playing Scooby-Doo. “Besides,” he said, “It isn’t like we can find anyone there with a shared life experience to be friends with.”

“Don’t you have friends on the wrestling team?” Bobby asked. 

Dean responded, “I do, but wrestling another person in your weight class ain’t exactly the same as wrestling a werewolf.” 

“And,” Sam added, “Everyone seems to know who they are and where they come from. Dean and I know neither. The other day we were talking about the people coming over to the States and everyone was talking about things like, ‘Oh! My family came some Somethingtown in England,’ and, ‘Oh really! I am related to some royal family in Italy!’ and I was like, ‘I was found on the side of the road with my brother in Kansas.'”

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I promise I checked you both out. Before I adopted y'all; y'all two weren’t even in the system. But you must remember that PTSD is a real thing that you and your brother both have as it as a result of the—"

“Yep. Definitely not a result of the horror show freaks that we kill on a weekly basis!” Dean interrupted with a smirk. 

"Yeah, but we have to have come so from somewhere,” Sam rejoined, “People—normal people who aren’t involved with monsters— just don't show up on the side of the road with no memories.'" The room fell deathly quiet.

"Where did Dean and I come from, anyways?" Sam suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Lawrence, Kansas," Bobby responded, “I have no idea for anything past that. Are you sure you still don’t remember anything?”

"No. I just remember you picking Dean and me up that night, and absolutely nothing before that. Not even a faint picture."

Dean groaned from the back of the living room. He said, "Sammy, if it makes you feel better, I remember walking down a field with you when we were little."

"Do you remember seeing anything else there? Or really anything else at all?" Sam responded with curiosity.

Dean took a minute to ponder. He leaned forward when he reached his conclusion, "No..."

Bobby became uneasy with Sam’s questions, so he walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. He was secretly hoping that Sam would forget about it for the next little while, and maybe by then,   
Bobby will have some real answers. 

Bobby looked up to find that Sam followed him into the kitchen. "I mean, did you ever find it strange that no one claimed us?" he asked. 

"Obviously. I ain’t an idjit. But you are my boys. I am your dad. I will always be your dad, no matter where you come from. End of this discussion 'til further notice. Now, let's get ya started on that homework." 

Dean grabbed his math textbook and pulled a pencil out of his backpack. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ok. whatever, Bobby. Sorry to bring it up.”


	3. Reader, Sam, Dean, and Cas Go to Ulta for Some Makeup (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.
> 
> It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.
> 
> THIS IS THE ONLY 'COMPLETE' WORK IN THIS COLLECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

Sam and Dean go makeup shopping (at Ulta) for you after you ask them to get you some new concealer while you interview some witnesses...

You: *over the phone* Okay, listen. I just need you to buy a little concealer and you can run on back to the motel. Got it? 

Dean: *over the phone* Concealer. Got it. 

Sam: *to Dean as they walk into the Ulta* Dude, we are way in over our heads.

Dean: *hangs up* it can't be that bad. We literally have saved the world, like twice. Surely a few girl things won't be a pro— 

*as they walk in, they realize how they are in fact way over their heads*

Dean: *under his breath* Son of a bitch.

*a guy dressed in black approaches them. He is clearly a worker.*

Rwd (random worker dude): Hi! Welcome to Ulta. Do you guys need any help looking for something? 

Dean: No—

Sam: *hits Dean with his elbow* Yes! Yes we do. Uh, so do you know where the concealers are?

Rwd: Yes! Right this way... *he leads them to the left of the store past the brow bar* Here are they are! Do you have a specific kinds that you need? 

Dean: *confused* There are different kinds?

Rwd: Yes! And we carry most of them here...

Sam: *senses the awkwardness and thinks of a way to get back at Dean for a prank earlier that day* Ok. I'm gonna go look at the, ah, hair stuff, and, uh, meet you back at the register. 

*Sam starts to walk away.*

Dean: *grabs Sam's arm**quietly* Don't leave me, please...

Rwd: Don't worry. Picking a concealer is quick an easy. 

Sam: *walks away, but turns back to smile and wave mockingly* Have fun, you two!

Dean: *passively flicks Sam off and turns back to Rwd* Alright. Let's make this as quick and painless as possible.

After a few minutes, Dean finally found a concealer that Rwd thought would be best. He decided to go and check on Sam since he wasn't waiting at the register. 

Dean: Sam? Sammy?!?

Sam: *from the hair curler section* Dean! Come look at this!

Dean: *walking over* Please tell me you haven't gone all chick on me.

Sam: *poking his head over the isle divider* Ok, so get this: different rods make different kinds of curls—

Dean: *Shocked and disturbed* Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother?

Sam: *annoyed, pulls out resting bitch face* Dean. *looks over Dean's shoulder*

Cas: Hello Dean. Sam. 

Dean: *turns around* Cas! What are you doing her at girly-topia three thousand?

Cas: *confused* Girly-top— Dean, what are you doing here?

Sam: Getting concealer for y/n. 

Cas: *picking up a curl genie box* This *reading box* Curl... genie... has the ability to make a human invisible? 

Dean: *ripping the box out of Cas's hands* No, Cas. It makes your hair curly. *puts box back on the wrong shelf*

Cas: *Confused* Curly hair is generally harder for one to manage than straight hair. Why would someone purposely curl their hair?

Another worker (aw): *walking up to the group* Oh! I didn't see you come in. Do you need help with anything?

Cas: Yes. Show me your concealers. 

Aw: Ok! Right this way!

Dean: *to Cas* Cas—

Cas: We need a concealer, Dean! 

Sam: *to Dean* Boy, is he going to be disappointed.

The Winchesters figured that they should wait for the angel to realize his mistake. They figure they might as well surprise you with some other things while they were still at the store.

Sam: *looking at the nail polishes* Dude. You need to look at the names on these. *Hands Dean a bottle* 

Dean inspects the bottle but looks confused

Sam: Look on the bottom

Dean: *looking on the bottom* ‘Show Us Your Tips’? Seriously

Sam: *Holding up another* And this one says ‘Curves are Back, Baby!’ 

Dean: These are nail polishes. NAIL POLISHES. Why the hell— Who’s naming these things? Do nail polishes go *dean spoke quietly* to any other places besides a lady's nails?

The Winchesters made an awkward eye contact. They started shaking their heads and put back the nail polishes.

Dean: Nope.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: *Looking around* Do you see Cas?

Sam: *looks around* Aaaah... Yep! He is... by the brow bar? 

Dean: *Walks towards Cas* Cas! 

As they ran towards the front of the store, the brothers discovered that Cas was getting his eyebrows done. Just as they ran up to question him, the brow lady ripped a waxed strip off of Cas's face. This caused both brothers to flinch back. 

Dean: Cas? W-what are you doing? 

Cas: *with the brow lady still working on him and with his eyes closed* One of these servicemen brought to my attention that my vess— my eyebrows were very unruly and she is cleaning them up for me. 

The lady waxed another strip, causing the brothers to flinch once again. Dean stood there with his hand over his mouth as he tried to process what Cas just said. Sam was turning from side to side with his hand behind his head as he was embarrassed.

Dean: *annoyed* Cas—

Cas: *opening his eyes* Dean, BENEFIT eyebrows. *raising his eyebrows* Benefit.

Sam: *in the back and under his breath* We need to get out of here...

Dean: *confused, but clears it up* Alright, buddy. Did you get your concealer? 

Cas: *eyes closed* No. They didn't have the concealer we needed. The only kind of 'concealer' they have here partially covers up skin blemishes. 

Dean: *raises his eyebrows and tries to hide his anger* Partially covers up skin blem— Ok. When you are done with the... whatever you are doing, meet Sammy and I back at the register. 

Cas: Yes. I promise. *to the brow lady* I told you he was bossy. 

Dean: Bossy? Really? *scoffs* You know what? Forget it. Just don't touch ANYTHING else. No concealer, no *with air quotes* “benefit”, nothing. Just waltz your way right on over there *Dean pointed to the register* 

And so, Dean walked over to the register only to find Sam examining different headbands.

Dean: Dude. Seriously? 

Sam: *Embarrassed* Yeah. We've been in here way too long. 

Dean: No, *grabs a headband a few feet away* this one would go with your hair a little better.

Sam: *judgmental face* Fine. Whatever. 

Dean: *realizing what just happened* We NEED to get out of here. We got what we came for, we just need OUT. 

Then Cas pranced up with his newly waxed eyebrows that were still very red. 

Sam and Dean: *confused/disturbed/concerned/terrified* 

*At the register*

Dean: One headband, a concealer, and a brow wax costs HOW MUCH??? 

Aw: Can you see your total on the screen?

Dean: Um, yeah, but there is no way...

Sam: Dean, just pay it, let's go. 

Dean reluctantly pays and the three exit the store.

They meet up with you for dinner at a local diner. 

You: Hey! How was it? I didn't here from y'all for awhile. I was starting to get worried. *sees Cas's eyebrows and Sam's headband* What the—

Dean: DON'T. ASK.


	4. Superlock Episode Idea "Scene 1 and 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.
> 
> It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.
> 
> ALL ARE INCOMPLETE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

Scene 1

Streets of London. Nighttime. Two American tourists walk by. The camera follows them as they walk down a dark alley. There, they are met by another American. Indistinct dialogue occurs. The camera jumps to an abandoned subway station that is covered in graffiti. The Americans walk onto the screen. The camera spins around to reveal a multitude of seemingly spray-painted satanic messages and signs. One of the Americans, the leader of their group, walks forwards and touches one of the signs. The camera jumps to his eyes. He blinks as flashes of light and distant and shrill screeching drool over the screen. He opens his eyes. As the camera moves away from his face, it is revealed to be no other than Dean Winchester. 

Dean  
(With a smirk) We’ve got another one. 

Black screen

Crossover theme and intro

Scene 2

Streets of London. Daytime. The camera swings up to show a proud but grey 221B Baker Street. Inside in Sherlock’s living room, John sits in a chair by the fire with his laptop. Something catches his eye, so he leans forwards. Sherlock enters the room in his robe. 

Sherlock  
Oh, please tell me you aren’t looking at that imbecile website for information again. 

John  
(Still looking at his laptop and clearly annoyed ) Look who’s finally up at 11 in the morning.

Sherlock  
(Looking out the window) I have been up for hours. I was just in my mind-palace for a little longer than I expected. (As he turns to his chair, he realizes that its pillows were flattened and it was turned more towards the direction of John.) So, when were you going to tell me that you were looking at clients?

John  
You haven’t had a case in a few days, so I thou–

Sherlock  
WELL, was it anything exciting? 

John  
(Walking over to the kitchen to make some more tea) No, but I do feel bad for the poor gentleman that was here earlier. You should have seen the way he was acting. He claimed that he was possessed by a demon that made him murder a few women. 

Sherlock  
(Unamused) A demon? What does he think I do? Lie to little children and old women about angels and a big benevolent lord in the sky? John, you could at least find something worth my while.

John  
(Under his breath) Our while. 

While John is in the kitchen, the camera focuses on Sherlock who is looking into John’s computer. He pulls back up the website that John was previously looking at. JACK THE RIPPER: ALIVE? Titles the article. Sherlock eagerly scrolls down. John walks back into the room with a cuppa in his hand. He rushes over to Sherlock with steam coming out his ears and slams his cuppa on a nearby coffee table.

John  
(Flustered) Sherlock, what the bloody hell are you doing on my laptop?

Sherlock  
Contact that gentleman that was in here earlier. Tell him we are on the case. 

John  
What? Sherl–

Sherlock  
The hunt is on!


	5. Superlock Episode Idea "Scene 3 and 4"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.
> 
> It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.
> 
> ALL ARE INCOMPLETE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

Scene 3

Sherlock and John walk through the streets to get find the man who agreed to meet them at 12:00 for lunch over the case. Sherlock is completely engulfed in curiosity over the case of the Return of the Ripper. As he is unaware of what is going on around, he stumbles into one of the American tourists who was separated from the rest of his group. 

Castiel  
(Startled but stern) Oh! Uh, sorry, sir. May I help you?

Castiel dusts off Sherlock's shoulders in a flustered fit. Sherlock looks Castiel a few times over. He pauses when he reaches Castiel’s eyes. They maintain eye contact for a quick moment before Castiel awkwardly breaks it. The camera bounces to John who is quite baffled by the situation. 

Sherlock  
What the bloody– 

Suddenly a shout comes from the distance. 

Dean  
(In a cheesy and exaggerated British accent) Damn it, Cassie! Come on! We’ve got places to go and Queens to see! We don’t have time for listening to the complaints of the peasants! 

Castiel  
Sorry. I have to go. 

Castiel jogs off to meet Dean a little way down the street. Sherlock stands like a stone that has been frozen over. John watches to see where Castiel and Dean run off to. He turns back to Sherlock.

John  
Sherlock, what just happened? 

Sherlock  
(Mouths something inaudible and whooshes away)

John  
SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! WHERE do you think you are going? What on earth was that all about? I haven’t seen you so stunned since Baskerville. 

Sherlock  
I-I-I– (He stops and turns to John. He rubs the back of his head. His eyes dance around like an animal who is being hunted.)

John  
(Half-laughing, he is a mixture of amused and terrified of the situation) I mean, you are so spooked. What happened? 

Sherlock  
I don’t know. That man… (He begins to walk away again) That man… that man… that man… 

The camera goes and focuses on Cas and Dean.

Dean  
What was that all about? Do I need to bust a redcoat up?

Castiel  
I– What? No. I don’t understand. He wasn’t wearing a red coat. It was black. Dean, I think you need to get your eyes checked. 

Dean  
(Patting Castiel’s shoulder) Ever hear of the American Revolution, Cas? 

Just as Castiel opened his mouth to respond, Dean gets a text from Sam Winchester that reads: WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS ALMOST 12:00. WE ARE MEETING THE GUY WHO WAS POSSESSED, REMEMBER. Dean responds: YES. REMIND ME TO GIVE A LITTLE LESSON ON THE HISTORY OF ‘MURICA TO CAS. 

Scene 4 

Sherlock is walking hastily. John is struggling to keep up. He is trying desperately to get Sherlock’s attention. He wants answers for his strange behavior.

John  
Damn it, Sherlock. Give me an answer! I am only trying to help.

Sherlock  
(Stops walking and whips around) Oh really? Then why are you so persistent on being so terribly annoying? (John has no response to this. Seeing this, Sherlock continues on walking.) 

Suddenly, Sherlock turns into a corner shop. John follows him in, passive-aggressively trying to get Sherlock’s attention. 

John  
You better tell me what is going on. We have a case at stake! It is almost ten minutes until our meeting time and we are still a good distance from our destination. (John pauses and takes a deep breath) Sherlock, please tell me what you saw! I am clearly at lost here.

Sherlock  
(Turns to John and leans in close. He is almost whispering.) That man was… that man was… that man was…

John  
For God’s sake, spit it out!

Sherlock  
That man was… not natural. 

John  
Not natural?

Sherlock  
Do I really have to explain this to you? I just understand this myself. How can someone with your intelligence even guess… not natural. 

John  
Have you been doing drugs again? Sherlock, it will kill you!

Sherlock  
I am perfectly clean and sober. I don’t expect you to fathom what I am going to describe to you. That man was like two men in one. 

John  
So, he has a personality disorder or something reasonable. Tell me you aren’t running with this whole demon/possession thing. 

Sherlock  
(Completely ignoring John’s comment) As if he was two real beings in one. He obviously has a dominant, but it would allow more human sides to show occasionally. That man was not readable, yet like an open book. It was full of contradictions and complements. See, John, most people are like a simple two-dimensional grayscale painting. That man was three dimensional. John, that man was as colorful as those shows you watch late at night–yes I know about those– and I rarely see someone with color or three dimensions, let alone someone with both. That man was no more than forty, yet his eyes, not the physical factor, something different and deeper, seemed to be thousands like an old Israelite sword. Power, John, power rushed through him. Suppressed power. He is worried that someone will catch on and see it. What is he hiding from, I wonder…

John  
What the fu– Sherlock, I thought you were working on being sober for a year! For once, give up the job and focus on your well-being.

Sherlock  
(The wonder lifted from his eyes and he turned towards the window. Outside the shop, Dean and Cas were walking by on the opposite side of the street. Sherlock smiles.) If I was more focused on myself than I already am I would be too self-centered to deal with real important things such as that man and this case.   
John looks out the window and spots Dean and Cas. His shoulders slump as he knows what is about to happen. 

John  
Sherlock, no. 

Too late. Sherlock was already out the door and trying to make his way across the street.


	6. Superlock Episode Idea "Scene 5 and 6"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of a bunch of random shorts or stories that I created when I was a freshman in high school and first entered the Supernatural fandom.
> 
> It includes an AU in which Sam and Dean are angels adopted by Bobby, a reader insert one-shot, and a Sherlock crossover idea.
> 
> ALL ARE INCOMPLETE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complete any of these or let me know if you want me to work on them anymore! Just let me know if you plan to use my ideas because I am curious to see how these stories end!

Scene 5

The third American tourist, Sam Winchester, was waiting for his friends and his potential client at a small British lunch cafe. He ordered his coffee and sat at a window seat. He is anxiously waiting for Castiel and Dean Winchester to arrive. A middle-aged man approaches him.

Williams  
Sorry, are you one of the Hunters? I am Rupert Williams. 

Sam  
(Partly startled, but plays it off. He stands up) Yeah. Sam Winchester.

The two shake hands and sit down. 

Williams  
(Troubled) I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come. Everyone seems to think I’m crazy. No one believes me. I am alone on this, sort of thing. 

Sam  
Ah, well, crazy is what we do. 

Williams   
Thank you so much for coming. I couldn’t be more relieved, all things considered, that is... 

Sam Winchester and Rupert Williams exchange some classic American small talk. Sam Winchester’s phone dings. He sees that he has a strange text from Castiel. It reads: COVER HAS BEEN BLOWED. REDCOATS ARE CHASING US. GOT INTO A TAXI RIGHT BEFORE THEY GOT TO US. BUMPED INTO ONE EARLIER. THINK IT KNOWS ABOUT ME. MEET YOU IN FIVE. DEAN SAYS DON’T GO IN WITHOUT US. Sam doesn’t respond but rolls his eyes and puts his phone into his pocket. 

Sam  
(sighs. Under his breath and disappointed) Aw, shit. 

Williams  
Sorry?

Sam  
(Putting his phone away) My brother and friend are going to be another five so minutes. Also, by any chance do you have a secondary and more private location that we can meet about, you know…? 

Williams  
Yes, but I am confused. Are we in some kind of trouble?

Sam  
(Standing up) We could be. Where is this secondary location?

Williams  
(Also standing up) A kilometer or so south is my flat. Now, are we in some kind of trouble?

Sam  
(Starting to walk towards the door) We could be, and you will be if you keep asking that question in public. 

Williams  
Mr. Winchester, I am–

Sam  
(Turns around) We have to go.

Williams  
Fine. Just fine. You know what? I know you really want to get the job done. A bit an eager beaver, eh?

Sam  
Mr. Williams, please. Just trust me. We can work this all out when we get back to your… flag. 

Williams  
Flat. 

Sam  
Flat. Right…

Sam Winchester and Rupert Williams exit the cafe and take off rather hastily towards Rupert Williams’s dwelling. Sam Winchester calls Castiel. The phone rings once before it is picked up.

Castiel  
(On the phone) Sam? Sam?

Sam  
Cas? Yeah, change of plans. We are going to Williams’s flat. I’ll send the address to Dean. 

Castiel  
(On the phone) Sam? There is a pair of “redcoats” on the–

Sam  
I’m sorry, who are the “redcoats?”

There is a crinkling sound and bickering as Dean Winchester and Castiel fight over the phone. Dean eventually wins. 

Dean  
(On the phone) What Cas is trying to say is some British guys that Cas literally ran into started chasing us down. 

Sam  
We got here this morning. How could we have been made? Explain that to me. 

Dean  
(Camera moves to Dean) Don’t get mad at me. Shorty over here just can’t seem to watch where he is going. Hey, if it was goin–

Sam  
(Annoyed) Please don’t say, “At least it happened sooner rather than later,” ‘cause we just got on this case. (Camera back to Sam and Williams) And get this: it is a lot harder to do our job when we have to be babysitting someone– no offense…

Williams  
(unfazed) No, I totally understand where you are coming from. 

Sam  
Rupert Williams agrees. 

Dean  
(On the phone) Who the hell is Rupert Williams?

Sam  
Our guy that we are supposed to be helping. (Droops shoulders) Come on, Dean. 

Sam Winchester and Rupert Williams come up upon Rupert William’s dwelling. Rupert Williams takes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door and enters the building. Before Sam Winchester goes in, he takes a look around to see if anyone is following them. 

Sam  
Look, I’m going to have to call you back. I am at Williams’s place...flat...thing. 

Sam Winchester hangs up the phone. The camera goes to Dean’s face. He is clearly very done with the whole ordeal. 

Scene 6

The camera goes to John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. John Watson is winded after chasing the taxi through traffic following Sherlock Holmes. 

John  
Sherlock! We can’t catch them. We don’t have the time. You have a meeting with a potential client… (John checks his watch)... six minutes ago! Sherlock, we are late! 

Sherlock  
(Camera to Sherlock’s face. Suddenly his eyebrows raise and he smiles) He’s not there. 

John  
What do you mean, not there?

Sherlock  
He was walking down the street with another American. They just went into his flat. 

John  
Well, how do you know that? No, let me guess. You deduced it when you saw them walk in a moment before when I was catching my breath. 

Sherlock  
No. The flat next to us’s lights just turned on in their living area. Based on their shadows, two men. One is much taller than the other. The taller one is paranoid. He just shut the drapes over the windows. 

John  
That could be anyone who just wants to darken the room a bit. 

Sherlock  
What it must be like in your dull little minds… 

Sherlock Holmes walks towards the door and rings knocks. He walks in followed by John Watson. Sherlock Holmes pauses a few strides past the doorway. 

Sherlock  
Interesting. 

John  
(Also pausing) What?

Sherlock Holmes precedes to walk around the entry. He pauses at every window. He takes out his magnifying glass and examines something along the windowsill. The camera goes back to John Watson, who is walking over to Sherlock Holmes. Then it goes to a close up on the magnifying glass, which reveals that Sherlock Holmes was looking at a thick white line of a white substance. Sherlock Holmes takes a pinch of it and rolls it around in his fingers. He gives it a quick sniff and wipes it off his hands. 

Sherlock  
Salt. 

John  
(Baffled) Salt? Who puts salt on windows and in front of the door?

Sherlock Holmes ignores John Watson’s question and begins to examine the walls of the entryway. John Watson feels awkward because he doesn’t know what is going on. He looks up at the ceiling and freezes.

John  
Sh-Sherlock?

Sherlock  
(Frustrated, he doesn’t look up from his detective work) What?

John  
(Pointing up at the ceiling) What is that?

The camera spins upwards to reveal some sort of drawing. It composed of circles, lines, and symbols. Sherlock walks forwards and looks up himself. He at first seems confused but then rather excited. 

Sherlock  
(Grasping John by the shoulders) It is an incomplete devil’s trap. 

John  
(Looking at Sherlock in the eye, he brushes his hands off his shoulders) A devil’s trap?

Sherlock  
(Unmoved) An incomplete one, yes. Did you not hear what I just said?

John  
(Raising his voice) I heard you perfectly clear. I told you to stay away from the cocaine! It is destroying your mind, Sherlock! 

Sherlock  
Now is not the time for your games, John. We have a particularly interesting one afoot. (He turns and starts up the stairs) And keep your voice down. They are expecting company of some sort. 

John  
Oh, bloody hell…. (John follows Sherlock up the stairs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The screenplay is my personal favorite. What do you think?


End file.
